the climb
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Siempre hay alguna montaña que escalar. El camino será difícil… muchas cosas se interpondrán… pero todo vale la pena, para llegar a  la cima… The Climb, de Miley Cyrus.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.. aunque sus sentimientos, si nos pertenecen… a todos y cado uno que lea esto.

Summary: Siempre hay alguna montaña que escalar. El camino será difícil… muchas cosas se interpondrán… pero todo vale la pena, para llegar a la cima… The Climb, de Miley Cyrus.

Nota: Solo salió. No buscamos Reviews o algo por el estilo… solo es una forma de desahogarnos… Esperamos que les guste. O tal vez no nos importa… No, no importa realmente…

El era un héroe. Uno, sin duda, valiente, uno fuerte, alegre cada vez que las cámaras lo apuntaban o cuando la gente que se lo cruzaba y lo miraba impresionada, caminar como si nada entre ellos. También estaba ese porte sonriente y formidable que daba en cada duelo con algunos de los pocos seguidores de Voldemort que seguían vivos. El era fuerte y feliz, listo para vivir su vida. Todos lo creían, todos lo veían tranquilo y asumían que era normal que estuviese, de vez en cuando, pensativo… rayando lo nostálgico.

Pero no para Hermione. Para Hermione eso no era normal en el.

Otra vez tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Otra vez portaba esa mirada perdida, extrañada… como si lo que veía fuese solo una alucinación y temiera que todo desaparecería si parpadeaba. Las sonrisas forzadas ya eran costumbre, las carcajadas fingidas y roncas que soltaba por obligación cuando le decían algo chistoso. Muchas veces, la chica había notado sus ojos verdes muy cristalinos, e incontables veces, podría haber jurado que el joven había estado llorando.

Y eso la destruía. Todo lo que a él le dolía, a ella también.

Le dolió la culpabilidad que él sintió al decirle a Ginny que no volvería, que el no estaba listo para compartir su vida con nadie. Los Weasleys no estaban demasiado contentos, tampoco les cayó muy bien, que, Harry solo aceptase, durante el mes de reclutamiento en Grimauld Place, que solo Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville lo fueran a ver… En realidad, estuvo noches y noches con una Hermione muy preocupada a su lado, llorando, sin que el lo note, cuando el tenía pesadillas, y consolándolo cuando se despertaba gritando el nombre de Remus, Sirius o de sus padres. Y ella jamás había abandonado su lado.

Ni siquiera en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraban para él y Neville en el enorme castillo de Hogwarts.

-Tengo que ser fuerte…-le dijo Hermione a su propio reflejo en el espejo de los baños de las chicas.- lo haré por el…

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying,_

_You'll never reach it,_

_Every step I'm taking,_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking but I_

_Got to keep trying_

_Got to keep my head held high._

-¿Has visto a Harry?-preguntó una muy preocupada Hermione a Ron, que, en esos momentos hablaba con Luna.

Ron frunció el ceño. Era extraño que Hermione no supiese donde se encontraba Harry. Ella era prácticamente, su sombra.

-Estaba aquí hace unos minutos….-dijo el pelirrojo. Cuando vió el rostro pálido de Hermione, no pudo evitar preocuparse, tanto, casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Ron….-susurró Hermione.- ¿No te he pedido que no le quites la vista de encima mientras iba al baño?-y diciéndole esto, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la chimenea dispuesta a ir a buscarlos a donde sea. Primero sería Grimauld Place.

Ron se sonrojó y la siguió.

-Lo siento… es que, vino la abuela de Neville y nos contó…-se detuvo al ver los ojos de su amiga llenos de lágrimas.-¿Hermione?

-Tengo miedo…-susurró ella, con voz pequeña.

Ron la abrazó torpemente, era muy estúpido aún con eso de los abrazos y las muestras de afectos a otra chica que no sea Luna, su novia.

-¿A qué le temes?-preguntó suavemente.

-Que… el… temo…-tartamudeó entre lágrimas. Ron la vió tan mal, eso le preocupó. Ella se había mantenido entera desde que Harry comenzó con su extraña crisis emocional.- temo que el se quite la vida, Ron, temo… tengo miedo que el cometa una locura por pensar que está solo en el mundo, Ron…

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Pero Harry sabe que no está solo… me tiene a mí, la tiene a Luna, a Neville, a Draco, por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlo, a mis padres, a Teddy… pero sobretodo, te tiene a ti…-le dijo con mucha dulzura, muy impropia de él.-tú eres su ojo derecho, eres sus piernas, Hermione, creo que si no fuera por ti, Harry no habría vuelto de la muerte…

-Claro que no fue por mí, Ronald, el tenía que asesinar a Voldemort…-dijo ella enojada y sonrojada, aunque, amaba la posibilidad de que Harry hubiese vuelto por ella. Pero el solo pensarlo la hacía sentir ridícula y egoísta.

-Si, pero ¿Para qué diablos volvería, sabiendo que se encontraría en un lugar mejor que aquí, con o sin Voldemort?-dijo rodando los ojos.- Sabemos que por la fama no, Harry es tan reacio a la fama como tú a dejar un libro sin leer…-la chica sonrió solo un poco.- Bueno, tal vez, y lo reconozco, lo hizo por el resto del mundo mágico… pero…-se acercó a hablarle al oído.- ¿Te puedo confiar un secreto?-Hermione asintió, muy extrañada.- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Harry antes de ir al encuentro de Voldemort?-la chica negó.- me dijo: "Cuida que Hermione sea feliz…" y algo más, que tendrás que descubrir tú sola…

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no se vale…-gruñó.- Además, Harry podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo…

Ron la soltó de su abrazo, y le sonrió enigmáticamente, a la vez que se acercaban Neville, Luna y Draco y la miraban todos como si supiesen algo que ella no.

-Hermione, tú eres su mejor amiga…-dijo Nev guiñándole un ojo.

-Ve a buscarlo, Herms… estoy segura de que lo encontrarás…-le dijo Luna con sus ojos saltones y brillantes, brillantes y saltones como nunca.

-Solo… sigue tu corazón, Hermione…-le sonrió Draco con serenidad. Una que había ganado cuando Harry lo perdonó.

Hermione, muy asombrada por los rostros de sus amigos, se dio media vuelta, y salió caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

_The struggles I'm facing,_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes they knock me down but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I mean, I'm knowing_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm going to remember most yeah_

_Just got to keep going_

_And I,_

_I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on._

Por un largo rato, Hermione se sintió ridículamente estúpida. ¿Dónde rayos estaría Harry? Recordó los miles de lugares en donde podría estar, pensando en el siginificado sentimental que podrían tener. Pensó en el lago… tal vez el estaba muy arrepentido por haber dejado a Ginny y se había ido a ese lugar como recuerdo a las largas tardes que pasaban juntos en las orillas. Descartó ese pensamiento tan rápido como entró a su mente. Le dolía el solo pensarlo.

Luego pensó en la cabeza de Puerco… allí habían formado el ED, allí había comenzado su lucha en el bando de la Luz. Allí ella le había demostrado que el no estaba solo. Que nunca lo estaría. No allí no… no estaba allí… su corazón se o decía.

Luego pesó en otros lugares, como el bosque prohibido, o Las tres escobas, o Zonko… Y al último, de la lista, estaba aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado, donde Harry conoció a una verdadera familia por primera vez en su vida, en donde Harry recuperó parte de su dignidad como persona.

La casa de los gritos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con aquellas molestas ballerinas que su madre la había hecho poner. Frente al sauce boxeador, muy sigilosamente, se acercó hacia donde las raíces sobresalían, y tiró una de ella, evitando que el enorme árbol, se moviese.

Hacía años que no entraba por aquellos estrechos pasillos. Por un momento, recordó, con dolor, el rostro de Sirius al ver a Harry, y el suyo propio al ver el brillo especial en los ojos del moreno. Si, Sirius había sido muy importante para Harry. Y ese lugar lo simbolizaba, no solo a Sirius, sino también a Remus y a James. Dentro de aquellas horribles y rechinantes paredes, en uno de aquellos cuartos, Canuto y Cornamenta hacían que aquellos días de Luna Llena, que debían ser el castigo más horrendo para cualquier ser en la tierra, se convirtieran en agradables y divertidos momentos para que Lunático disfrutara, y olvide las diferencias. Los merodeadores (Exceptuando a Peter), eran el ejemplo más puro de una amistad perfecta. Si, Harry estaría allí, sin duda alguna.

Y la castaña no hizo otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente, al ver los ojos asombrados de Harry, viéndola entrar al cuarto en donde todavía, estaban las huellas de Canuto.

-Hermione…-susurró el muchacho con asombro y adoración.

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes you going to have to lose,_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb._

Hermione, prácticamente, corrió hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza. El estaba bien, el estaba bien. Casi se puso a llorar de la felicidad que le causaba encontrarlo entero.

Luego de varios minutos abrazados, la castaña se alejó un poco y miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que lo regañaría.

-Harry James Potter, es la última vez que me haces preocupar tanto.-efectivamente le regañó. Harry sonrió ante ello. Hermione, sin ella y sus actitudes de mandona, hubiese salido lastimado más de una vez en su vida. Incluso en quinto, cuando ella le dijo que Voldemort le estaba tendiendo una trampa, que Sirius no había sido secuestrado. Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso, su adorado padrino estaría vivo. Unas de las tantas muertes que cargaba en sus espaldas. Si no fuera por el, tantas vidas se habrían salvado…

Hermione vió, como en el pasar de los segundos, la expresión alegre de Harry al verla, desaparecía y en su rostro comenzaba a rayar la amargura y el dolor… la culpa…

-Ya basta…-le susurró ella con voz temblorosa.- ya basta, Harry, me he cansado de esto, me he cansado…-gruñó con dolor y enojo.

Harry la miró extrañado.

-No se a que te refieres…-dijo muy confundido.

-¡A esto, Harry! ¡A esto es a lo que me refiero!-se enojó señalando el lugar.- ya basta, basta de cargar con la culpa del universo en tus espaldas, ¡Harry, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada!

Harry bajó la vista, no podía sostener su mirada, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

-No es cierto…. Maté a muchos… mis padres, mi padrino, a una persona que siempre quise como un hermano mayor, maté a George, maté a Tonks, privé a Teddy de vivir feliz, feliz como una familia de verdad, desarmé a los Weasleys, lastimo a Ginny cada vez que me dice de volver y yo me niego, lastimo a Ron cuando no le presto a tención cuando me cuenta cosas de su nuevo negocio de Quiddich, lastimo a Neville cuando todas las personas me suben a un trono del que yo me quiero bajar y a él ni lo tienen en cuenta, lastimo incluso s Draco, los lastimé con mi arrogancia y con mis problemas…-le dijo llorando como un niño.- y te lastimo a ti, por que tu quieres ayudarme a cargar con mi mochila de culpas cuando yo hago todo lo posible para que no lo hagas, para que no sufras conmigo…-

Hermione lo miró, emocionada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero, lamento decirte que vas a tener que doblegarte ante esa misión, Harry.-le tomó el rostro al pelinegro y acarició sus mejillas.- Harry, es el compromiso de las almas gemelas… si una sufre, la otra lo hace, si una está feliz, la otra sonríe con ella… No querrás ver a tu alma gemela sufrir contigo ¿No?

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

-No, no quiero verla sufrir…-susurró.- lamento haberla puesto triste, Hermione…

Hermione sonrió un poco.

-Es el compromiso de las almas gemelas ¿Lo recuerdas?

Harry asintió. La amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el universo. Sin ella nada tenía sentido. Sentía que si ella no existiese, el dolor y la amargura lo hundirían en la culpa y lo levarían a ser el ser más desgraciado del universo. Pero allí estaba ella, ayudándolo con esa enorme carga sobre sus espaldas.

-¿Las almas gemelas aceptan ser almas gemelas de su alma gemela?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Hermione lo miró con una fingida expresión de futura Mcgonagall.

-No, no, Potter, las almas gemelas se pertenecen de por vida, e incluso más allá… no es algo con lo que se pueda estar de acuerdo o no…-le explicó.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-¿las almas gemelas aceptan matrimonio?-preguntó.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro que si, Potter, las almas gemelas siempre están dispuestas a demostrar de cualquier forma a su otra mitad cuán importantes son en sus vidas… y cuanto la ama…

Harry se acercó más a ella.

-¿Las almas gemelas tienen una familia feliz?-preguntó acariciando sus labios con su pulgar observándolos detalladamente.

-Claro que si, Harry…-su tono se volvió dulce.- Harry debes entender que la vida es una montaña… siempre van a aparecer miles y miles avalanchas de piedras que amenacen con detenerte… el calor o el frío amenazarán con frenarte… o matarte, o hacerte dejarlo todo… pero siempre, siempre hay huecos, cuevas en las cuales te puedes esconder, árboles de los que te puedas tomar… siempre, en todo el camina que tengas que escalar, para llegar a la cima, y conquistar la montaña..

-Tú eres una de esas cuevas en mi vida… Pero también eres la cima de la montaña.-le dijo el con voz tan dulce como la que había usado ella anteriormente.-tú eres a lo único que anhelo llegar, tú eres la razón por la cual voy a soportar todos esos derrumbes, el frío, el calor, tú eres mi razón, tu eres mi meta, Hermione…

Hermione dejó salir de sus ojos, un torrente infinito de lágrimas.

-Tu también eres mi cima, Harry…

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes you going to have to lose,_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb._

Harry con una sensación demasiado hermosa para soportarla, la besó. La besó con toda la necesidad y todo el amor que se venía conteniendo de un tiempo acá. Acarició sus labios de forma cariñosa y apasionada ala vez, sintiendo como, la chica le correspondía, con un beso cuidadoso. Tantas emociones en un simple roce, los embargó por varios minutos, en los cuelas no les importó cuán vital era el oxígeno en sus cuerpos. Cuando sintieron desfallecer, se separaron, pero aún así, lo hicieron lentamente.

Harry la miró como nunca en su vida se había permitido hacerlo. Con amor, con verdadero amor.

-Te amo, te amo tanto.…-no alcanzaban las palabras para decirle cuánto la maba. Al parecer, ella tampoco las encontraba.

-También yo, Harry, también te amo, con mi vida y mucho más de lo que crees…-le dijo con amor.- aunque, ¿Podrás compartir ese amor en un tiempo?-Harry amplió sus ojos, horrorizado. ¿Hermione se había enamorado de otro? Hermione sonrió divertida ante el rostro del chico.-Digo, ¿No? ¿Podrás compartir mi corazón con nuestros hijos?

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cuántos tendremos?-le preguntó mientras ambos salían de aquella habitación lentamente.

-Una docena, como quería tu padre…

El pelinegro se emocionó y la amó aún más ante la mención de ese detalle de su padre.

-El primero de la camada lo nombraremos James, ¿Cierto?-le preguntó.

Hermione miró en el suelo la huella de Canuto, y soltó unos cristales de sus ojos, que fueron a para encima de la misma.

-James Sirius Potter ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó suavemente.

Harry admiró las huellas en el suelo y los rasguños en las puertas y las paredes.

-James Sirius Remus Potter… así está mejor…-susurró.- ya se cuál era la meta de los merodeadores, Hermione…

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?-preguntó cuando cerraron la puerta de aquel inolvidable cuarto.

-Estar juntos… otra vez…

Hermione le sonrió y lo consoló, mientras que desde un lugar no muy lejano a ellos, tres hombres con expresiones traviesas, sonreían con orgullo y emoción.

Y ese hermoso lugar fue, es y será… el corazón de cada uno de los que los conocieron y los llagaron a amar.

Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan…

Harry decidió que tenía otra meta.

No olvidar jamás a aquellas personas por la cuales el vivía.

Esta vez, tenía una compañía para ayudarlo en el ascenso.

Prongs: No estamos en nuestro mejor momento sentimental… Una persona muy amada no ha dejado, y estamos intentando sobrellevarlo…

Mooney: Por ello, los cuatro, creamos esta historia… Para las personas que sufren para llegar a su meta…

Padfoot: Jamás dejen de escalar, por mucho que le duelan los pies…

Talula: siempre refúgiense en aquellas cuevas… siempre sosténganse aquellos árboles que aparecen en el camino…

Prongs: jamás ignoren los apoyos que aparecen en esos dolorosos momentos que nos hacen querer dejarlo todo…

Mooney: siempre sigan elevándose…

Padfoot. Para llegar a la meta.


End file.
